The Fifth Archangel
by dragonswoe
Summary: It's during the Battle of Manhattan that Castiel, Dean and Sam turn up. Percy honestly doesn't care much, until they're able to shatter the Achilles' Curse that Kronos has and leave him open so the demigods can hurt him. But apparently it's Armageddon and there's more to the siege on Olympus than initially assumed.
1. Chapter 1

_Chap 1_

Percy lifts Riptide, watching the hoard of monsters close in. He's tired – so very tired – but knows that they have to keep the defences strong. At the first opportunity, Kronos will shatter all their work at holding the Empire State Building.

The son of Poseidon spins to stab a dracaenae trying to sneak up behind him, before he finds Annabeth. "Any word on where he is?"

He doesn't have to say who he's talking about, since Annabeth knows exactly who it is. "No one's seen him yet tonight," she says. "If Kronos stays away we might be able to push back his monsters a few blocks."

"When has he ever been known to back off, even for a few hours?" Percy asks quietly. "He's planning something."

"Probably," Annabeth agrees as she protects Percy's back.

The next few minutes are a flurry of motion as the horde of monsters close in. Percy and Annabeth quickly find themselves fighting back-to-back. The other demigods fight around them, vaporising monsters.

It startles Percy when music suddenly blares up, and eyebrows are raised as a black Chevy Impala slowly drives down the road.

"What the Hades?" Percy mutters.

The monsters back up slightly, muttering amongst each other and looking incredibly confused. That gives Percy the courage to step forwards as two men get out the car. He's aware of the monsters still around them, keeping Riptide ready.

"Hey, kid," the shorter one greets, "I guess this is the reason for the Blackout that the world's going crazy over? Phone lines cut out, all electronic stuff cutting off and cars turning around at the entrances to Manhattan?"

"Who are you?" Percy demands.

He smiles. "I'm Dean, and this is Sam," he says, gesturing to his brother, who shoots a dracaenae that's getting too close. Both of them frown when the monster's only blasted back a few paces. "Damn."

"How'd you get into the city then?"

Dean shrugs. "We have some winged help. He found a way into the city for us." He turns to scan the monsters around them. "So what's going on, kid?"

Percy tightens his grip on Riptide and turns to shout across the battle to Thalia. "Think you can hold the fort?"

Thalia nods. "Of course." She stabs an empousai in the cut. "Be careful, Perce."

Percy weaves his way back into the Empire State Building, instantly turning to the shorter man and placing the point of Riptide at his throat. "What are you?" he demands.

Dean's eyes widen and one hand moves to slip behind him while the other is held up in surrender. "Whoa, kid. Careful. Point that somewhere else!"

His eyes narrow. "What are you?" Percy repeats.

"Hey, its fine," Sam says hurriedly, "we're human, kid. Percy, right?" He slowly slips a knife out of his pocket. "We can prove it for you?"

"I can do that."

Percy jabs Riptide forwards, into Dean's throat. As he'd expected, the celestial bronze blade didn't hurt him and merely slid through him as if he wasn't even there. "So you're not lying," he says flatly as he withdraws the blade.

"What the Hell, kid!" Dean exclaims.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Percy frowns, capping Riptide. "Every other mortal is."

"You're not human?" Sam demands.

"I'm a demigod," Percy says. "Why?"

"Look, just… could you tell us what's going on?" Dean asks.

"The Titan Lord Kronos is attempting to destroy Olympus," Percy explains. "We're trying to stop him. If he succeeds then he'll force all mortals to bow to him."

Dean shares a look with Sam. "Has he said anything about having a friend? Someone like the Devil?"

Percy stares at him. "What?"

"Lucifer," Sam says. "Satan."

"Yeah, I know who the Devil is," Percy grumbles. "But he's not real."

"I hate to break it to you, kid, but he's definitely real," Dean says quietly. "Popped out his box in Hell and walking amongst us. He's trying to wipe out humanity, thinks we're abominations. Flawed. Sam, if this Kronos dude is trying to rule humanity while Lucifer's trying to destroy them, I don't think Kronos is working for him."

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaims as she runs into the lobby. "You have to… Kronos has turned up."

Instantly, Percy uncaps Riptide. "Is he fighting?"

Annabeth shakes her head. "He says he wants to talk. To you, and to them," she gestures over to Sam and Dean. "Something about Hunters sticking their noses in places they're going to get bitten off."

Dean removes his hand from behind his back, revealing the gun in his hand. "Can the dude be killed?"

"Not easily," Annabeth grimaces. "He had Luke take on the Curse of Achilles. He's vulnerable in one spot and we don't know where that spot is."

"Well then we've got to figure out how to ice that son of a bitch," Dean says.

Percy nods. "We could use all the help we can get."

"Percy," Annabeth prompts. "Kronos."

Percy sighs. "Right," he says tiredly. "I'm coming."

It's unsurprising to see that the battle has stopped. Kronos has that effect. He stands amidst blood and bodies and monster dust, looking as if he's merely taking a walk through Central Park.

"Kronos," Percy growls, shoving his way through to stand before him. Dean and Sam stop beside him.

"Percy Jackson," the Titan greets tonelessly. His golden eyes slide over Percy to scan Sam and Dean, as if they were cockroaches presented to him. "Sam and Dean," he muses, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good," Dean says flatly. "Then you should know that we've killed other deities before. Permanently. Shouldn't be too hard to add another to that list."

Kronos' mouth tilts up at the corners, the Titan looking rather amused at the blatant threat. "I was going to say that your infamy precedes you. I must congratulate you for kick-starting Armageddon. Letting Lucifer out of his little cage? Incredible."

Dean's eyes narrow. "Well the winged douches didn't do anything to help. It was me and Sammy against a horde of demons, buddy. Of course they were gonna win."

"Nevertheless, I must ask just why you're here whilst the looming death match between Lucifer and Michael approaches."

Sam shrugs. "Maybe we just wanted to kick pagan ass again?"

"Don't you even care about that?" Dean demands. "You want to rule, right? Well I hate to break it to you, but Satan's not gonna leave any scraps around. And the Angels won't want anyone encroaching on their little Paradise on Earth."

Kronos' mouth tilts up even further. "I have faith."

"In who?" Sam demands. "The Devil?"

The Titan chuckles. "It does not matter whom. I have my reasons for this – ones which I shall not share with a group of cockroaches. Even if those cockroaches are nearly destroying the world themselves."

Dean shakes his head. "You're exactly the reason why we hunt," he says flatly. "Assholes who think just because they're next to invincible, they can't be killed and should be put before everyone else. Come on, Sammy, let's hit the books."

Kronos watches with faint amusement as Dean stalks away. Sam shoots the deity a glare before following his brother. The Titan calls after them. "Your little angel friend will be dropped off here within hours."

Dean instantly spins around. "Cas?" he demands. "What have you done to him?"

"Perhaps the little birdie should learn to not encroach on warzones which have been cordoned off. Next time I'll clip his fucking wings, human."

The curse coming from Luke's mouth, with Kronos' voice, startles Annabeth.

"You fucking bastard," Dean growls, reaching for his gun and levelling it at Kronos' forehead.

Kronos ignores Percy as he takes several paces towards Dean. "Shoot," he urges. "See what your silver bullets do."

Dean fires. The bullet bounces off Luke's forehead with the sound of metal crumpling in on itself and the mortal's eyes widen. "You gotta be kidding me."

Kronos raises his right hand, forming a mock gun with his fingers, and mimes shooting it. The air ripples out, an explosion of pure energy from before Dean. Dean swears under his breath as he staggers to his feet, wincing at the pain in his back as he feels blood soak into his shirt.

"Sammy? You good?"

Sammy groans as he rolls to his feet. "Yeah, I'm good."

"I will say this once and only once, Winchesters," Kronos hisses. "Fuck off. This doesn't concern you. And Castiel will be returned to you within the hour. I hope you decide to leave before this becomes any worse."

"Have you hurt Cas?" Dean demands angrily.

Kronos chuckles. "Harm an angel? Sure. I'm that stupid. No, Dean, he's not permanently scarred."

"Dean," Sam says quietly, "come on. We'll see if we can find anything about this asshole. How to kill him, preferably."

"Good luck," Kronos says with a sharp smile. "You'll need it."

Then the Titan turns and, with his hands shoved into the pockets of the jeans he's wearing, strides off as if he hadn't just thrown two fully grown men across the street and told them he was holding their angel friend hostage.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Uh, hey, guys?" Will Solace calls, poking his head around the corner. "A dude in a trench coat was just dropped off."

Dean instantly rises to his feet. "Is he alright?"

"A little banged up and worse for wear, but other than that he seems pretty good," Will reports.

Percy nods. "Right," he says, pushing off the wall. "Let's go meet your angel friend."

Sam sighs and shuts John Winchester's journal. "Nothing so far in here. A few things about some deities… but nothing about Kronos."

"I'm sure it'll be somewhere, Sammy," Dean says. "But we gotta go get Cas."

They find Castiel in the lobby, refusing the requests of the kids of Apollo to heal him. It's not as bad as Dean was expecting, though the blood splattered over his trench coat makes Dean uneasy. "Cas… you good?"

Castiel takes a deep breath. "We must leave."

"What?" Sam frowns.

"We shouldn't be here, Sam. It's dangerous. Too dangerous. None of you know what their King is capable of. He dragged me out of flight, Sam. Do you know what that means?"

"Is that even possible?" Dean asks.

"Some beings are able to do so. It's rare though. Very rare. But the King… I cannot take him out, Dean. I tried. We must leave, we don't belong here."

"Cas, there are kids here taking on an immortal Titan with a bloodlust that could rival Satan's! We can't just leave them," Dean says.

"Cas, do you know what can kill him?" Sam asks. "The sooner we know, the sooner we can take him out."

"We cannot kill him, Sam. We do not have the means, and we _must go_."

"No," Dean snaps. "Not without sending him back to where he came from."

"Dean—"

They're cut off by a loud screech from outside. Instantly, demigods are at the entrance and shouts start up. Percy, Dean and Sam shove their way to the front. "Typhon," Percy breathes.

There's a giant with flashes of light around it, towering over the skyscrapers.

"What the hell is that?" Sam demands.

"Typhon," Annabeth explains. "A son of Gaea and Tartarus. See those flashes of light? They're the gods."

"Come on Dad," Percy breathes. "Please."

Utter silence falls as the next few minutes unfold. The giant goes down, apparently dragged down into Tartarus.

"Holy shit," Sam mutters.

When a bright flash suddenly starts up, Dean and Sam instinctively close their eyes.

"Dad!" Percy greets. "Thank you."

A man with a sharp trident nods at Percy. "Son."

"Dean and Sam Winchester?" a woman with auburn hair questions.

Dean nods. "Yeah, that's us."

"I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt."

"The Hunt?" Sam asks curiously.

Artemis nods. "Yes. And you two—"

"We can deal with that later," a man with a – Sam blinks to check that he's not hallucinating – lightning bolt in his hands says. The god, Zeus, Sam guesses, turns to face Castiel. "You are an angel. What is an angel doing here?"

"I have been tasked with protecting the Winchesters," Castiel responds.

"How did that happen?" Another god asks, gesturing to the blood over his trench coat, his face and the bruises blossoming underneath.

Castiel gingerly touches the injuries, healing them with a touch. "The Titan King was less than pleased to see me interfering."

"Kronos did that?" Zeus demands. "He dared to touch an Angel of the Lord?"

Castiel doesn't answer, but the blood over his trench coat is answer enough. "We will not stay here. The three of us will be moving on soon."

"We're staying," Dean says sharply. "We gotta help them, Cas."

"Cas do you know how to take Kronos down the Hunter way?" Sam asks.

Castiel sighs. "He must be stabbed in the heart with a thousand year old branch of an olive tree carved by Vestal Virgins covered in the blood of a sacrificed golden eagle."

Dean snorts. "Oh, sure, that's easy to find."

Castiel turns to Zeus. "You can gather everything we will need?"

Zeus nods. "Easily."

"He has the Achilles Curse," Annabeth says. "Good luck stabbing him in the heart."

"We don't know what happens until we try," Dean says simply. "It could bypass the Curse entirely."

Percy shoots him a sceptical look. "Probably not." He glances back at Zeus. "They've only been attacking at night so far," he explains, "since most of the army is monsters."

"That'll probably change with Typhon being taken down," Thalia adds.

"The King will be more desperate now that he knows you will be able to help," Castiel says quietly. "It's highly likely that he will use far more force than he has been before."

Zeus grimaces. "Yes, it is. I will search out a golden eagle. Hestia, can you deal with the branch carved by Vestal Virgins?" he nods at thin air. "Very well. Thank you, sister." The god returns his gaze to Castiel. "This may not work."

"We can make it work," Castiel states.

It takes suspiciously little time for the ingredients to be gathered – the completed stake stained a dark red from the sacrificed blood, was set on the main desk in the lobby.

"That's it?" Percy asks suspiciously. "That's… that's a stick."

"It's a stake," Dean corrects. "And it could just solve your Titan problem."

"Until we need it," Sam says, "no one touches it. We can't risk losing it or anyone taking it."

"I don't think we'll have to wait long," Castiel says.

"It's the middle of the day," Percy remarks. "Kronos has only been attacking at night."

"And now he knows that the gods will be interfering," Castiel says firmly. "He will not wait for the night. Not now."

"The monsters are strongest at night," Thalia snaps. "We know what we're doing."

Castiel turns to frown at the Huntress. "He will not attack with the monsters. That will be tonight." He tilts his head to the side, eyes widening slightly as lightning flashes overhead, storm clouds rolling in. Multiple bright lights – exactly like meteors – shoot down, passing through the shimmering barrier around Manhattan, and landing with loud thuds and dust dancing through the air.

"What the Hades was that?" Will Solace demands.

Zeus' grip tightens on his lightning bolt. "Titans," he growls out. "Those were Titans, answering Kronos' call."

"This next wave will not be of monsters," Castiel says quietly. "But of Titans."

Percy curses under his breath. "Great. So what do we do?"

"You do nothing," Poseidon says tiredly. "We will hold them off."

"But you've just fought Typhon," Percy protests. "Dad—"

"Easy, Percy," Apollo says, smiling faintly. "I'll heal them and then they'll be able to stand their ground."

"Not against him," Castiel says flatly. "No one can defeat him."

"He's possessing a mortal," Athena remarks. "He is weak."

Castiel grinds his teeth together. "You are severely underestimating him. It will lead to your downfall."

"We've defeated him once," Zeus states. "And he was in his true form then."

"You are missing the point. I…" Castiel shakes his head. "You'll find out soon enough. They are coming."

"Who—"

"Titans," Zeus growls.

Apollo moves quickly to heal up each of his fellow Olympians, before he nods. "Go. I'll heal the demigods."

* * *

 **I was going through my stories that I've started at some point then forgotten and found this one. 8 chapters are complete, so I'll just upload all 8 of them. Will it get finished? I dunno, depends on how much time I get this year, and depends on the response to these 8 chapters. So drop a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: that depends entirely on if people want me to finish it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

There are nine gods and goddesses facing the Titans, of which there are seven, and Dean notes that all of them are male.

Beside him, Percy mutters angrily under his breath. "I thought we killed Hyperion?"

"It is not impossible for the Titan King to have recovered Hyperion," Castiel states.

"What's wrong with you, Cas?" Dean asks. "You obviously know a lot more than you're saying. Why won't you tell us?"

"I cannot. It is forbidden."

"Forbidden? By who?" Sam demands. "Cas, it would help to know what we're up against."

"It is forbidden by God Himself, Dean," Castiel states. "Even speaking his name is forbidden."

"Well, great. Another way God's fucked things up for us," Dean mutters.

Cas stiffens slightly at the blasphemy, but he's used to Dean's remarks by now.

"Hey," Thalia says quietly, "look."

Percy grits his teeth when he sees Kronos striding forwards, the Titans all withdrawing slightly at his presence. "Who're the other Titans?"

Apollo frowns slightly. "Kronos' five brothers – Oceanus, Koios, Krios, Hyperion and Iapetus – and the last two are Lelantos and Perses." He glances back at Dean and Sam. "Zeus says hide the stake in your jacket and join them. Maybe you can get a shot at Kronos."

Dean smiles grimly and nods. "Got it. Cas, you gonna join us?"

Castiel hesitates, before he sighs and nods. "Very well. I will join you."

"I'll run distraction with Cas," Dean says. "Go for the best shot you'll get, Sammy. We only have one chance."

Sam nods, slipping the stake into his jacket. "Let's go."

"—free rein to destroy _everything_ ," the Titan Apollo had identified as Perses says gleefully. "The little angel has Kronos _pissed_. _"_

Kronos smiles faintly and gestures for the Titan to shut up, the smile dropping off his face when he sees Dean, Sam and Castiel approaching. "I told you to leave, Castiel."

"You did," Castiel agrees. "However, my mission is to protect Dean and Sam. That involves staying by them."

"Perhaps you misunderstood. _Leave_."

"I did not misunderstand."

"Can we continue killing them now, Uncle?" Perses demands.

Kronos doesn't break eye contact with Cas. "Leave the angel to me."

The fight instantly starts back up, and Dean, Cas and Sam make their way to Kronos.

"You're a dick, you know that, right?" Dean asks, a celestial bronze knife clutched in his hand. Beside him, Sam wields the demon knife and Cas his angel blade. As they approach, the scythe in Kronos' hand changes into a black sword.

"I have been told that before," Kronos replies. "But you… you have no clue what this is about, do you?"

Dean steps back as the sword cuts through the air. "This is about a bitch who's throwing a tantrum because he was replaced."

Kronos lets out a short laugh. "I am not Lucifer, Hunter."

Dean frowns slightly at the sharp barb directed towards the Devil. "I figured you two would be buddies."

"You figured wrong."

Dean blocks the sword this time, finding himself close enough to grab the Titan's wrist. Dean frowns at the heat coming off Luke's hand, despite it being covered by a gauntlet. The Titan smiles wickedly and backhands Dean across the street.

Before he can close in, Cas steps between them, angel blade held before him.

Kronos makes a sound of annoyance and amusement. "Really, Cas?"

"Dean is a righteous man."

"He's a dead man." Kronos stops. "I wouldn't do that, Sam."

Sam grits his teeth, already mid-leap. Kronos spins and knocks him aside, sending Cas flying with a simple flick of his wrist. Around them, the immortals fight, magic shooting through the air. Dean scrabbles for his gun, knowing that it won't hurt the bastard, but Kronos was getting way too close to Sammy for comfort.

Kronos chuckles, crouching down beside the still form of Sam. Sam groans and Dean easily recognises the magic of a demon that's holding Sam down.

"Hey!" he yells, realising that he's also trapped. "Get away from him, you son of a bitch!"

It works in getting Kronos' attention, golden eyes narrowing into slits. "Son of a bitch," Kronos echoes tonelessly. "Human, you shouldn't say that to me."

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

Sam takes the opportunity.

It happens with the sound of a loud collision, the stake – having been hardened by Artemis to be able to rip through armour – easily passes through the metal armour. There's brief resistance, before the wood slides into Luke's chest, the sound like metal clashing with stone.

Sam, emboldened by the sudden give, thrusts the stake further until the point sticks out of Luke's back.

Then the Hunter lets go, staggering back and watching as Kronos drops to one knee. Blood seeps out of the miniscule gap between the stake and skin, dropping down onto the street.

The fighting stops, the Titans staring in utter astonishment.

Red lines spider web up Kronos' neck, the King letting out a pained grunt. He spits out blood. "Bastard."

Sam smiles grimly, looking down at Kronos. "You're not invincible."

Then Kronos starts shaking, and Dean realises that he's actually laughing. Slowly, he staggers to his feet. "Yes. Yes, I am." An arrow appears, still quivering, out of his forehead. "Really, Artemis, was that necessary?"

"The Achilles Curse is gone!" Zeus barks. "Kill him!"

A volley of light and arrows shoots towards Kronos, but he merely snaps his fingers, and it all freezes. "You'll have to try better than that." He turns his attention to the stake in his heart and grasps the end protruding from his front. The stake is tugged out, slick blood covering the end and Kronos' fingers, and then he brushes an index finger over the hole and it seals up. "Really. I have to keep Luke alive. It's part of our deal." He tilts his head to the side, eyes flickering to cerulean blue for a second. "I take my deals very seriously."

"Dean," Sam hisses, eyes flickering to the demon knife, just out of reach of Sam yet close enough to Dean.

"I admire your determination, humans," Kronos remarks quietly, studying them curiously. "For little ants, you know how to use everything you have. The question is, are you willing to _lose_ everything you have?" He tugs the arrow out of his forehead and heals the injury. "You will, if you continue testing me."

"What are you?" Dean demands. "You're no pagan god. Otherwise that stake would've worked."

Kronos steps towards him. "How do you know?"

"Because it has worked before," Zeus says flatly. "Blood of a sacrificed golden eagle? My sacred animal, the one who defeated you before. Olive Branch and Vestal Virgins, both represent peace, the opposite of what a Titan is."

Kronos snorts. "Evidently, as I am here now, it did not work before. You fucked up."

"Listen here, you son of a bitch!" Dean exclaims, causing Kronos' eyes to narrow at him. "Shut the hell up, you—"

"Silence."

Dean's eyes widened when no voice came from his mouth, despite him trying to speak.

"What did you do?" Sam demands. Kronos flicks his wrist, pinning Sam to the ground again. Sam glares at him. "We'll stop you," he growls out painfully. "By God, we'll stop you."

"God is on no one's side," Kronos snaps.

Sam notes that he seems to have struck a nerve. "Yeah? Humans are God's favourites. Not immortal pagans, but humans."

Kronos hisses when Dean nicks his arm with a silver knife, spinning and backhanding the Hunter across the street. "I am no shapeshifter!" he roars.

Cas steps between the Titan and Dean. "You will not harm the Righteous Man."

"I do not think you have a say, little fledgling," Kronos growls.

Cas takes out his Angel Blade. "You will not harm him."

"They are interfering!"

"This is their fight," Cas states. "More than they know."

Kronos' eyes narrow, before he snarls and abruptly disappears, leaving nothing behind. Sam grunts as he staggers to his feet, the Titans disappearing in flashes of light.

"Damn it," Dean growls out. "So close."

"What is he?" Percy demands as he leaves the Empire State Building.

"His eyes, Dean," Sam presses. "You saw his eyes?"

Dean's eyes widen and he turns to Zeus. "That story about Kronos being cast into Tartarus, is it true?"

Zeus blinks. "Yes. Why?"

Sam steps forwards. "Tartarus is the Greek version of Hell, right?"

"It is," Hades says quietly. "And yes, mortal, there are several passages between Tartarus and Hell. There have been many times where I have sensed demons coming and going as they please."

"Dean, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" Percy demands.

"Kronos was going on about keeping his deals," Sam says. "Demons like keeping their deals. He's been in Hell. Dean, he fits the MO almost perfectly."

"So what? We just walk up to him and shower him with holy water?" Dean asks.

"Well what else do you suggest?"

"I'm just saying, Sam, he threw Cas around like it was nothing! Maybe we've gotta be careful with this."

"If it's water," Poseidon says slowly, "I could do it."

Dean glances back at him. "Maybe… yeah, that could work. We need a way to watch him though, make sure there's no demonic signs."

"We have the shield," Annabeth says. "Maybe we can get it to focus on Kronos?"

"Let's give it a shot," Sam says. "We won't know if we don't try."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The shield was propped up in front of them, reflective screen showing the inside of the United Nations building.

 _"I'm telling you, Jake,"_ one of the demigods in the lobby of the United Nations hisses, _"he was_ bleeding. _The stake thing, it smashed straight through his armour. Metal armour. How is that even possible?"_

 _"He doesn't bleed, Asshole. Shut up."_

 _"Look, I saw the blood! It—"_

 _"Shhh."_

Perses enters the lobby from the outside, moving across the room quickly.

"Follow him," Annabeth orders the shield.

The screen zips after the Titan. Demigods and monsters skitter out of his way.

"Son of a bitch," Zeus growls when he sees a Greek statue in the corridor – he doesn't particularly care who it's of – and someone has sprayed graffiti over the metal.

Dean covers up his laugh with a cough. "Concentrate. Come on."

Lelantos lands beside him with a rush of wings. _"You going to see the Boss?"_

 _"Weren't you? You saw that out there. I understand why the half-breeds are whispering treachery."_

 _"If only they knew that the Boss can hear their whispers from his little room,"_ Lelantos says with a wry smile.

 _"Lelantos, be serious. If I didn't know the Boss as well as I did,_ I'd _be contemplating treason."_

 _"So it's bad. But he'll have a plan, he always does,"_ Lelantos says. _"This is a minor set-back."_

 _"He lost the Achilles Curse and got stabbed in the heart. I'd say that's major, not minor, cousin."_

 _"Not to Kronos."_

They stop at the door to the General Assembly Hall. _"Do we just go in?"_ Lelantos asks. _"Would he be pissed at that?"_

 _"Probably,"_ a voice muses from behind them.

 _"Uncle Oceanus!"_ Perses greets eagerly.

 _"When did you leave the bottom feeders and come to join us?"_ Lelantos asks with a sly smile.

Oceanus' deep ocean blue eyes bore into Lelantos. _"When I decided that Poseidon's Palace was destroyed enough. Now, out of my way, nephew."_

Lelantos grumbles, but steps to the side. Oceanus opens the door, and they can clearly hear Hyperion from inside, yelling, _"— have found you out! Don't you know what that means? It's our job to pr—"_ the door shuts behind Oceanus.

Dean shares a look with Sam. "That sounds promising. Shield, go through the door."

The shield goes through the door.

Kronos sits at the front of the General Assembly Hall, his feet up on the desk and Backbiter laid out before him.

Hyperion paces before him, anger etched onto his face. He pauses his tirade long enough for Oceans to speak. _"Enough, Hyperion."_

Hyperion's mouth clamps shut and he turns to glare at Oceanus. _"Why are you not furious? Everything could have just been—"_

 _"They are mortal Hunters. The chances of them finding out what Kronos is are very slim. That is why. Cease your useless tirade, Hyperion."_

 _"But if they do find out—"_

 _"If they find out,"_ Kronos cuts in, _"then there will be no reason for me to hold back anymore, Hyperion. Let's not forget what I can truly do."_

That seems to pacify Hyperion.

 _"So what now?"_ Iapetus asks from where he's lounging across a row of tables, head resting on his arms.

 _"We continue as we have before,"_ Oceanus states. _"Kronos, keep your blade safe."_

 _"I'm not a fool, Oceanus. I always keep it safe."_ He grimaces slightly as he straightens up. _"Though it may be best if I sit the next one out."_

 _"The stake,"_ Koios mutters, scowling slightly at Kronos. _"You can really be an idiot sometimes, little brother."_

Kronos shoots his brother a glare. _"Shut up."_

 _"He has a point,"_ Krios drawls. _"You shouldn't have let those mortals get that close."_

Kronos shrugs. _"It was entertaining."_ He glances in the direction of Oceanus, and Dean's eyes widen.

"Are his eyes blue?"

 _"Eyes,"_ Oceanus says sharply.

Kronos blinks. _"Right."_ He waves a hand in front of his eyes, and they flicker back to gold.

 _"You're leaving little hints all over the place, you idiot,"_ Koios hisses. _"You know what will happen if word gets out. Demons will be over your ass faster than you can sneeze."_

 _"Which is why I am sitting the next battle out. I'll recover and re-join you after I have healed from that horrible stake."_ Kronos sighs. _"Oceanus, grab me some water?"_

"Here we go," Dean murmurs.

The eldest Titan nods and flashes away, reappearing only a few seconds later with a glass of water in his hand. _"You could have summoned it."_

 _"I could have,"_ Kronos agrees. _"But that stake is pissing me off."_ He accepts the glass with a grimace before straightening up, tugging up the shirt until the still-seeping wound over his heart is visible. _"Fucking Hunters,"_ he growls. Kronos pauses before dropping the shirt back down, smoothing it with a sigh. Upon lifting the glass to his lips, he freezes and sniffs the water. A curse flies from his mouth. _"Holy water."_ He shrugs and downs the glass.

 _"Another creature down,"_ Iapetus laughs. _"They're narrowing down the list."_

Kronos waves his hand. _"May as well let the little bastards in. We'll get started."_

 _"Bastards,"_ Krios echoes flatly. _"That is offensive."_

 _"That was the point, idiot. What's the point in helping if I get no entertainment value from it?"_ Kronos demands. He snaps his fingers, and the screen fizzles out on the shield.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaims.

"What?" Percy demands.

"He obviously knew we were watching," Sam says quietly. "He's playing with us."

"He might be," Dean growls out, "but now I've got an idea. We've crossed a lot of stuff off the list, Sammy."

Sam slowly nods. "Yeah… and I'm thinking… the hints he was dropping like all the time. The eye thing was a red-herring, the way he sniffed out that holy water."

"How Cas knows about him," Dean adds, realisation dawning in his eyes. "Well, we won't know until we try."

"Have we got enough holy oil in the Impala?" Sam asks.

"We should. Depends on how many circles we have to make."

"Holy oil?" Annabeth asks.

"It traps angels," Castiel states quietly. "Binds their powers."

"Angels?" Thalia demands. "You guys think _Kronos_ is an angel?"

"Singing on fluffy clouds?" Percy asks in amusement.

"Angels are God's warriors," Castiel states. "His army. We do not sit on clouds and sing. In the Bible, do you not remember the night Angels slew all the firstborn?"

"Okay, so with that logic, maybe Kronos does fit the MO."

"Exactly. So how are we gonna do this, Dean?" Sam asks. "It's not like we can trap him in the middle of the street."

"There's a warehouse a few blocks from here," Percy says. "Would that work?"

"As long as it has a sprinkler system and a big open area, that'll work," Dean muses. "Sammy, you wanna grab the holy oil? I'll go check this place out. Set out markers. We can't mess this up."

"What if it doesn't work?" Percy asks.

"Then we have him inside a warehouse with no one who can get harmed as collateral damage," Sam says. "We kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

There were no lights in the warehouse. That put Dean and Sam at a disadvantage, since they couldn't be sure how good Kronos' eyesight was. They weren't even sure if he would turn up; they gave the message to Hyperion the previous day.

"You got Zeus on speed-dial, Sammy?" Dean asks. "In case this goes south?"

Sam nods and lifts the phone in his hand. "Yeah, got it."

Dean flicks his lighter on and off several times. "Good. Let's see if we're right about this son of a bitch."

There are multiple circles of holy oil in the warehouse, all spread out. The instant Kronos steps into one, Dean will light it up.

"Hunters." Instantly, they spin around, guns up and pointing at Kronos' forehead. The Titan smiles and tilts his head to the side. "You don't think that is really going to work, do you?"

"Let's find out," Dean says, stepping back and circling around slightly as Kronos stalks forwards.

Sam circles the other way. "There are multiple ways to kill you. Or we could stab you, let you go back to Hell, and wait to see what happens."

Kronos snorts. "And how do you intend to kill me? You already know that stakes don't work."

"Yeah. Why is that… exactly?" Dean asks. "You're a pagan deity. You're supposed to die from something like that, buddy."

"Maybe I'm not supposed to."

"Maybe," Dean agrees. "But that just brings up the question of who and what you really are."

"We tried shifter," Sam adds. "Shifter and werewolf, but they didn't work. Apparently, you're not even a pagan deity. I guess you could be a vampire, but all the blood around from the battles… we'd have seen something."

"You're not a demon, since you chugged down that holy water easily enough," Dean muses. "Really, that's the list narrowed down a lot."

Kronos smirks. "It is," he agrees. "But you'll not get much further with your list. The two of you may be True Vessels of Lucifer and Michael, but that will not stop me from killing you." He starts towards Dean, Backbiter forming in his hand.

"No?" Dean asks with a massive grin. "I gotta ask how you think that's gonna happen." He flicks the lighter out of his pocket and lights the end, tossing the lighter into the holy oil. "Especially from within Holy Fire."

Kronos pulls up short of the flames, golden eyes widening. "Son of a bitch," he swears.

Dean doesn't drop his gun. "Step out of the Holy Fire, and we'll play."

Kronos meets his eyes across the flames, jaw tensing, before he grits his teeth.

"Or maybe you can't," Sam says. "Because you're an angel."

Backbiter shimmers and disappears, and Kronos spreads his hands out before him. "Well played, boys. Well played." The gold leeches out of his eyes, replaced by the bright cerulean blue. "What gave it away?"

"Several things, actually," Dean says. "You got the drop on Cas. Last one we'd seen do that was Gabriel. I figure you're a class higher than a seraph."

Kronos tilts his head back, smiling faintly. "You could say that."

Dean lowers the gun, Sam making his way to the bag they'd stashed in a corner of the warehouse. He takes out the iron handcuffs that Castiel had etched dozens of little enochian bindings onto as he phones Zeus.

 _"What happened?"_ Zeus greets.

"One angel trapped in a circle of Holy Fire is almost ready for transportation," Sam says with a smile, handing the cuffs to Dean.

 _"So Kronos is an angel?"_ Percy demands.

"Seems like it."

"Right," Dean says, turning to look at Kronos. "There are a few ways this can go, buddy. We can use this," he holds up Cas' angel blade, "and kill you. For good. We could just leave you there forever. Or, you come with us, and you live. You just gotta put these on." He dangles the cuffs from his hand. "So, what's it gonna be?"

Kronos' eyes narrow at them as he weighs his options. After several long minutes, he lets out a long-suffering sigh and holds his hand up over the flames. "Fine."

Sam relaxes slightly as he watches Dean cuff Kronos' hands before him. "Got him," he says down the phone. "We're coming your way now."

 _"Copy that,"_ Thalia replies. Sam hangs up.

"Sammy, could you get the sprinklers on?"

Sam pulls on the fire alarm, the sprinkler system in the ceiling springing to life. Without any hesitation, Dean grabs Kronos' arm and shoves him forwards. "Any wrong move," Dean snaps, "and I'll use this." He presses Cas' angel blade to the small of Kronos' back, a steady presence to remind the angel.

"Your fear is duly noted," Kronos drawls. "And smelt."

"Shut up."

"Where are we going?"

"To rendezvous with the gods before going back to the Empire State building," Sam says as he falls into pace behind Kronos. "I hope you came alone as agreed."

"Of course. I don't break my promises, and neither do I lie."

Sam half expects an ambush as soon as they leave the warehouse, but there is no sign of any Titans as they cross the street. Kronos is suspiciously calm for an angel taken captive.

"Kronos," Zeus says tonelessly as he studies his father.

Kronos tilts his head to the side. "Zeus." Where Zeus had been cold, Kronos' tone was thoughtful, as if the name interested him. "You're looking older."

"You're looking younger," Zeus bites back, sharp as a dagger.

Kronos smiles slyly. "A vast improvement on the Vessel I took in the Golden Age," he practically purrs. "This meat suit has so much… potential."

Hermes leaps forwards and pins Kronos against the wall, glaring at him. "You son of a bitch," he hisses.

"Watch your tone," Kronos snarls. "That is God you're talking about so carelessly. He is most definitely _not_ a _bitch_."

"Whoa, hey," Sam says, pushing Hermes back. "How about we get him to the Empire State _before_ we start punching him. Deal?"

"We are not punching my son."

"It must _suck_ to be you, Hermes," Kronos laughs. "Watching me prance around in your son's meat suit."

Dean shoves Kronos, but it's like hitting a brick wall. He shrugs and takes out Cas' blade again, pressing the point up to the underside of Kronos' jaw. "It's in your best interests to shut up and _stay quiet._ Understood?"

There's silence as they all stare expectantly at Kronos. The angel's eyes narrow. "You will listen to me, Dean Winchester. And you will listen _closely._ You believe I am powerless with these," he lifts his hands and rattles the cuffs with a sneer. "But that is _far_ from the truth. I could snap your neck with these on just as easily as I could without them."

Dean slowly nods. "You might be able to. But we can kill you with this, and there's only one of you. As soon as you snap my neck, Sammy will take this blade and stab you in your fucking heart."

"Do you wish to test that theory?"

Dean snorts. "Yeah, sure. No. I'm good." He steps back. "You're one angel against how many pagan gods and a seraph."

Kronos' mouth twitches up slightly. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Dean, let's just go," Sam says quietly. "We can sort it out when we get back."

Zeus grabs Kronos. "We will meet you in the lobby."

Hermes turns to Sam and Dean. "Close your eyes," he advises.

Kronos' welcome to the Empire State building was exactly what they had all expected.

In case their plan worked, Sam and Dean had prepared a chair which they could use to restrain the angel.

Cas meets them at the entrance, and upon Kronos' gaze falling to him, he looks away to Dean. "I have prepared everything."

"Good," Dean says. "Let's restrain this son of a-"

"Dean."

"Aw, come on, Cas! The guy's an asshole!" Dean exclaims.

"That does not give you reason to call Father a bitch."

Kronos snorts. "Father left a long time ago, little brother."

Castiel stiffens. "You are no brother of mine. Heaven has made that clear."

Kronos' laughs and the gods march him into the lobby. The angel's eyes land on the elevator up to Olympus. "So close," he muses.

"Kronos," Percy growls out, Riptide – in pen form – clutched tightly in his hand.

Kronos ignores him in favour of studying the chosen chair. He notes the cuffs attached to the arms and ropes ready to bind him down. "You're not serious."

"Do we look like we're joking?" Dean demands.

Kronos glances back at him, frowning slightly. He sighs and rolls his shoulders, before simply dropping down into the chair. Only a few seconds later, the new cuffs are snapped onto his wrists and the ropes are also keeping him restrained. He leans back. "Well?" he prompts.

Dean punches him in the face. "I've really wanted to do that," he says, smiling grimly.

Kronos bites out an enochian curse, glaring at the Hunter as he spits out blood. "I'm curious," Kronos says finally, once he's shifted about a little in a futile attempt at getting comfortable. "Do you think these will hold me?"

"Yeah. Cas has told us they will," Dean says.

Kronos snorts. "And Castiel is always right?" He leans forwards. "You don't even know who I truly am," he breathes. "The fledgling has hidden it from you, so _set_ on following orders from a deadbeat Father. A good little soldier, aren't you, Castiel?" he demands, a sneer forming on his face. "You don't even dare to say my name."

"Cas?" Dean asks hesitantly.

Castiel grimaces. "It is forbidden to speak of him, Dean. I cann-"

"He has valuable – oh so valuable – information about me inside that noggin of his, human. Information which could have delayed your deaths."

"You're bound to a chair," Dean says flatly. "You can't kill us."

"But I could have," Kronos laughs. "I could have the moment I sensed you three enter Manhattan. A simple snap of my fingers," he snaps his fingers to make a point, "and you could have been blood and organs scattered across the street. And he knows this, he's _seen_ it happen before."

"Do not listen to him, Dean. If I thought it was truly life or death, I would have told you."

"But you didn't!" Dean exclaims. "Cas, you let us walk right into that warehouse with him _knowing_ that he could snap his fingers and we'd die."

"I knew he wouldn't," Cas states. "He does not wish for you to die, that much is clear. You two are the True Vessels of Michael and Lucifer, so why would he kill you?"

Dean frowns. "What?"

"I cannot say, Dean. You must figure it out for yourself," Castiel says quietly.

"Figure what out?" Sam demands.

"The truth as to who he is."

Sam glances at Kronos, who had been watching with satisfaction as they had argued.

"A little help would be appreciated, Cas!" Dean exclaims.

"Dean, stop," Sam urges, putting a hand on his brother's arm. "Look at him."

Upon seeing them staring at him, Kronos smiles innocently. "What?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells angrily, realising what Kronos had effortlessly done. He stalks over to their pack, grabs a reasonably-sized piece of fabric, and rolls it up to make a crude gag.

Dean steps back to study his work, the gag tied in place behind Kronos' head to stop it from moving. Kronos glares at him.

Percy snickers. "Looking good, gramps."

Kronos switches his glare to Percy.

"Right, Cas," Dean says. "Tell us everything you can. Any hints you can think off. Looks like we haven't figured out everything about the bastard yet."

Castiel nods. "He has given enough hints for you to work it out yourselves."

"Really?" Sam asks. "I'm not getting it."

"Do the two of you remember Gabriel?"

"The douche killed me one hundred Tuesdays in a row," Dean growls. "Of course I remember him."

"What were his thoughts on the Apocalypse?" Cas asks.

"That he wanted it over," Sam says. "He doesn't care who wins."

"What's this got to do with douche number two?" Dean demands. Kronos grunts, twisting around in an obvious attempt at getting the gag off. "I'm not against punching you in the face again, asshole."

"Cas, continue," Sam says.

"What did _he_ say about the Apocalypse, Sam?"

"He said… he seemed happy that Lucifer was out, but not happy that he would destroy the world," Sam says slowly. "It was like he just wanted it over with."

Dean nods. "Like Gabriel."

Castiel smiles slightly. "So what does that mean?"

Dean abruptly turns to Kronos and unzips the jacket the angel is wearing, frowning slightly as he studies the inside. Then he takes out a knife and cuts into the lining. Sam's eyes widen when Dean withdraws the angel blade. "I'm guessing this is yours?" Kronos' eyes narrow in response. "That a yes?" Dean presses the edge to Kronos' throat until he nods slightly.

Dean turns to studying the blade, running a hand along the sigils etched into the side. Finally, he turns slowly to look at Kronos, the angel's blue eyes gleaming.

"You're no angel," Dean says flatly. "You're a fucking _Archangel._ "

Sam's eyes widen. "Are you sure?"

"Cas?" Dean asks.

Castiel nods. "It is true. He is the Fifth Archangel."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"I'm sorry," Percy says after almost an entire minute. "Could you repeat that?"

"Kronos," Dean says slowly, "is an Archangel."

"And that means?" Percy prompts.

"It means that he is the true brother of Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. He is the Fifth creation of God and over thirteen-point-eight _billion_ years old," Castiel explains. "And, if he so wished, he could destroy this entire galaxy."

"Damn," Percy breathes.

"That's not the worst of it," Dean growls, spinning to face Kronos and tugging the gag off, before promptly punching him in the face.

Kronos smiles. "Was that really necessary?"

"What did you do that caused your name to be forbidden in Heaven?" Dean demands.

Kronos grimaces. "Why?" he demands.

"Why? Because Lucifer and Michael are going to duke it out and you're just sitting back and watching as your brothers destroy the world!"

"What about Luke?" Annabeth questions.

Kronos turns to face her. "Luke said yes," he says bluntly, uncaringly.

"I'm sorry," Sam says quietly, "but for an angel to possess someone, they need clear consent. Luke had to have believed he was doing the right thing."

"He's still here," Kronos says with a sharp smile.

"That's not important," Dean snaps. He takes a deep breath and pulls a chair over, resting his arms on the back as he straddles it. "What did you do?"

Thunder cracks overhead as Kronos' eyes narrow. "I made a mistake," he says finally.

"It must have been a pretty big mistake," Sam says quietly.

Kronos lets out a long sigh and leans back, his shoulders falling slightly. He tugs briefly at the restraints before scowling. "I joined Lucifer."

Dean blinks. "What?"

"In the Fall," Kronos elaborates. "I made a mistake… helped him get into the Garden and left with him." He swallows, his gaze suddenly far away from Manhattan. "It was after I killed another angel that I realised what was happening… I didn't want to kill my brothers." He took a deep breath, looking back at Dean and Sam. "So I went to Father. I begged for forgiveness, for something to atone with."

"And?" Sam prompts.

"He directed me to Gaea and Ouranos," Kronos says simply. "To the Titans. Rhea had just been born then. And Gaea was all too eager to accept me – an Archangel – into the family." He smiles wryly. "Even if it was only because no other Primordials would dare refuse her, knowing that I was around."

"Why did Father direct you to the pagans?" Castiel asks curiously.

Kronos glances at him. "Ouranos… he wasn't as happy as Gaea to see me suddenly join the family. He knew that it meant that God knew what he was doing. He couldn't be sure, but he suspected that I was there for him. He was right." His mouth curls up into a satisfied smile. "I waited until I caught him red-handed – gold-handed, if you wish to be specific – and then I killed him, as God wished me to."

"Why would God want you to kill Ouranos?" Zeus demands, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because he was beating his kids," Kronos says simply. "Hence why I caught him gold-handed. It's why God sent me down here, with instructions to become a pagan deity." He leans forwards, then realises that his bound arms stop him from doing so and leans back again with a quiet growl. "The Five of us – the Archangels – we each have our own titles."

"The Soldier," Castiel states quietly, "the Devil, the Healer, the Trickster, and the Shield."

Kronos nods. "Exactly," he agrees.

Realisation dawns in Castiel's eyes. "That's why you're down here. The Shield. The Protector of Mankind."

Kronos inclines his head.

"Just… help me understand something here," Dean says finally. "In what way does protecting mankind have anything to do with allowing Armageddon to happen? You've been sitting back and letting Lucifer and his demons kill humans, when you're supposed to protect them? No offense, asshole, but you're a shit protector."

"I cannot defend all of mankind-"

"So you try to take down Olympus instead?" Sam asks. "Faultless logic there."

Thunder cracks overhead, lightning illuminating the snarl on Kronos' face. "I swore to the Titans I would assist them with taking back their thrones. From there, I will have an entire army to fight off Lucifer's demons, and I will have half-breeds and the gods."

"You expected us to help you?" Zeus demands. "Why would we ever do that?"

"Because if I had wanted to kill the six of you after your births, you would have died," he says flatly.

"So you're saying we should be _thanking_ you for eating us?" Hades snarls.

"He did you a favour," Castiel says finally.

"In which way?" Hera snaps. "He _ate_ us!"

"And in doing so, his grace was able to mix with your immortal souls to hide away the grace that you were born with," Castiel explains. "You were all – the six of you – born as Nephilim. Nephilim… they are considered abominations by Heaven, a horrid mix of angel and human. The pagan gods are all more human than angel, so you were born as a twisted Nephilim. Kronos was able to hide your grace away – in doing so, locking away a vast amount of your abilities and powers – and so stop any angel from killing you. He protected you in the only way he could."

Kronos' mouth twitches up. "Zeus, Rhea had to keep you away. So I slipped some of my grace into most of your drinks, whenever I could. I knew you were that cupbearer, it was all too obvious with your grace singing in your ichor. The Titans who posed as my siblings knew that too, since they'd been around me long enough to know what grace felt like. Hyperion suggested getting rid of you, I told him no, because some things must happen."

Zeus stares at Kronos, before shaking his head and storming off. Kronos lets out a long sigh and tilts his head back against the backrest of the chair. "Is there anything else you want me to spit out? Or is that it?"

"Yeah, actually," Dean says. "There is. Why are you and Gabriel just sitting back and watching the Apocalypse happen around you? You two could actually do something good to help! Lucifer and Michael are gonna make the world their battlefield. Two super-powered dicks butting heads? The world's gonna be destroyed. You're supposed to _protect_ it. So why are you just sitting back?"

Kronos' eyes narrow at him. "The same reason Gabriel is. We cannot win if we face Lucifer or Michael. Armageddon will happen whether humans wish it to or not – we just want it to be over." He grits his teeth. "So, as the True Vessels of Michael and Lucifer it is your—"

"Oh, save it," Dean grumbles, taking the gag and putting it back on the Archangel. "I've had enough of that from the other winged dicks."

"Are we going to let him go?" Castiel asks.

"You're joking, right?" Dean demands.

"We can't, Cas," Sam says. "I'm not saying that he's not trying to help, because he _is_. But the thing is, he's not actually willing to face Lucifer."

"He's a coward," Dean adds. "Too scared of his brothers to stand up to them. Just like Gabriel. I'd bet a million dollars that if we let him go, he'd run off somewhere and lay low until Armageddon is done with."

"What do we do about the Titans?" Annabeth asks finally.

"From what Kronos said, I don't think they'll back off," Sam mutters. "Even when we have the Archangel up their sleeve."

"Dean, Sam," Cas says finally, "if we are not letting him go, I must take him to Heaven. Michael and Raphael have been searching for him."

Kronos' eyes widen.

"Sure," Dean says, "but you gotta make sure he comes back here after."

* * *

 **I'm just posting the 8 chapters that I have... no point dragging this out like I do normally.**

 **Lucifer: The gods (Kronos' kids) would be Nephilim (sorta similar to Jack I guess). Kronos is about Gabriel level, so don't worry - he's weaker than Luci and Mikey (as shown in chapter 8).**

 **thegoldraven: Nice. Yeah, the fic takes place in season 5 (or at least it starts there). I love the show, though I'm only halfway through the last season.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The Titans didn't stop.

If anything, they attacked harder. The strategy was almost entirely different to the one that Kronos had been using, but there was still organisation, so they knew someone had taken over from Kronos.

It was three days after Castiel had taken Kronos to Heaven – two days after Percy's birthday – that the invasion changed its tone.

Dean looked to the sky. "Sammy, you see that?"

Sam's eyes widen. "Demons!" he yells.

The black cloud of demons closes in quickly, shooting into the prone humans scattered over the streets. Each and every one of them rises with black eyes.

"Son of a bitch," Dean breathes.

The Titans seem to have the same reaction, only they snap into action sooner.

"Hyperion," Oceanus roars, "fire!"

The Titan of Light slams him palm down into the ground, sending flames roaring outwards. The demons in the blast are burnt from their vessels.

"What's happening?" Percy yells, backing up as several demons approach him.

"They're demons," Sam explains, warding several off with the demon knife. "They're possessing the people."

The two armies evidently decided that the demons had to go, so they both turned their attention to killing them, but keeping as many mortals alive as they could.

Then the temperature drops.

Sam hesitates. "Dean… Dean, back up."

The five surrogate brothers of Kronos turn to face down the street.

"Lucifer," Dean growls, backing up to stand beside Sam.

Lucifer looks from the pagan Titans in front of him to Sam and Dean, then back to the Titans. "Where is my brother?"

"Up your ass," Hyperion snarls.

"Now that's not very nice, pagan," Lucifer muses. "I merely wish to speak with my brother."

"You are too late, Lucifer," Castiel states. "He is in Heaven."

"Then I shall wait."

"You're not going anywhere near Kronos," Hyperion spits out.

Lucifer flicks his wrist, sending Hyperion flying into the closest skyscraper. "That is not your decision."

Dean raises his gun and fires off a shot. Lucifer ignores the bullet which lands between his eyes. "Take them," he tells his demons as the bullet pops out.

Lucifer's demons force them to their knees in the Empire State building, the Devil walking behind them with a wide smile.

"What are you doing here?" Percy demands. "We have nothing to do with the Apocalypse!"

Lucifer turns to him and tilts his head to the side. "No?" he questions. "So you were not attempting to turn my brother so that he would try to _kill me_?"

"That wasn't him," Dean says sharply. "We wanted to know why he wasn't stepping up to take you down."

Lucifer sighs. "Oh, Dean, you really shouldn't try to do that. I like my brothers. Truly, I do. But if they get in my way… well, I might have to take him down. And I really don't want that. So, we're going to make a deal, Dean, Sammy."

"We're not making any deals with you," Sam snaps.

"Shame," Lucifer says quietly. "I'll have to convince you then." He glances at a demon using a middle-aged woman as a meat suit. "Meet Sally Jackson," he smiles.

"Mom," Percy breathes.

"Go ahead," Lucifer tells the demon. "Kill him."

"Percy!" Annabeth yells, struggling against the demon holding her back.

Percy's body makes a sickening thud as it collides with the glass, smashing through the entrance to the Empire State building. He struggles to his feet, backing up as the body of his mother stalks towards him.

"Mom, please," he urges, "don't."

Lucifer laughs as he watches. "The small of his back is his Heel," he advises the demon.

Percy's agonised scream makes even some of the Titans wince slightly. A crack of thunder echoes overhead in the cloudless sky, making Lucifer glance up to scan the blue expanse. He thoughtfully presses a finger to his lips. "Not enough, little brother?" he muses. "Then how about we hit closer to home?" he turns to face the six children of Kronos. "The little Nephilim… my brother truly has fallen low, to breed with a human." He studies them for several moments, before he gestures to Zeus. "Kill him."

Hyperion growls low in his throat. "You will not touch them," he hisses, the gods looking startled at the sudden defence from the Titan.

Lucifer stops before Hyperion. "And you will stop me?"

"I'll light your ass on fire, little—" Lucifer's punch completely knocks Hyperion out.

"Kill him," Lucifer repeats as ichor trickles from the Titan's mouth.

"You can't kill me," Zeus snaps. "I'm immortal."

Lucifer laughs. "No, you're really not. There are ways to kill you. There are ways to kill _everyone_. You simply have to know them. And you," he says, pointing at Zeus as he moves to crouch before Hyperion, "can easily be killed." He takes Backbiter from Hyperion. "By this sword, for one," he says, studying the blade. "My little brother knew he might not have his blade on him whenever an angel came calling, so he created this beautiful soul-splitter." Lucifer tests the balance of the blade. "A beautiful weapon, wouldn't you agree? The reason it hurts so much is because it's created to rip angels and demons from their vessels, splits the souls in a body. This time, it will split _your_ soul, Zeus."

The demons drag Zeus outside, Lucifer trailing behind with Backbiter in his hands.

"No," Hestia growls, her other siblings struggling to run to their youngest brother.

Lucifer raises Backbiter as Zeus is forced to kneel before him, glaring up at the Devil. Storm clouds gather overhead, and Lucifer flies back into the side of a skyscraper, Backbiter falling from his hands. The demons holding Zeus wail in agony, before a light flashes inside their brain, illuminating their heads, and they crumple down onto the street.

A loud ringing noise has the glass imploding, street lights popping and sending the street plunging into darkness. The radios begin to play in every car on the street.

Then Kronos appears between Zeus and Lucifer, the black shadows of wings stretching out behind him. Luke's blue eyes blaze with golden energy.

Lucifer grunts as he stands, shaking his head slightly. "Such an explosive entrance," he complains. "Really, brother, I knew you were slumming it, but…" a look of clear disgust forms on his face, "I hope you didn't catch anything."

Kronos' eyes narrow. " _I_ knew you were the Devil, but murdering a nephew merely to try to _speak_ with me? That's asking for a fight, brother. Not a civilised conversation," he slowly holds his hands out to either side. "Fortunately for you, I've just had an argument with Michael and Raphael and am _not_ in the mood to argue with another brother of mine."

"Good," Lucifer smiles. He gestures to Kronos. "New vessel, I see. We actually look like brothers now."

"I assure you, that was not my intent," Kronos grumbles. "Luke here… he's special."

"Your True Vessel?" Lucifer questions, mouth twitching up when Kronos doesn't answer. "I thought so. It explains why I sensed you from the other side of the country when you were trapped in that Holy Fire circle."

"As I said, Luke's special." Kronos dares to step within arms-reach of Lucifer, studying the Devil for several moments. "I have missed you," he finally admits.

Lucifer smiles slightly. "And I you, little brother."

Kronos pulls Lucifer into a hug, fisting his hands in the back of Lucifer's shirt. Across the street, Backbiter makes a quiet scraping sound as it edges across the road. Kronos shuts his eyes, gripping Lucifer tighter for a moment, before his gaze focuses on Backbiter. The blade leaps across the distance between them, smacking solidly into Kronos' open palm.

And his wrist is promptly twisted behind his back, the soul-splitter dropping from his hand.

Kronos grits his teeth.

"Did you really think," Lucifer hisses, "that would have worked?"

"I hoped it would," Kronos rasps.

Lucifer sneers. "Pretty words, little brother. Saying you miss me before trying to plant a blade through my back."

Kronos twists, wrenching his wrist away from Lucifer, and punches his brother in the chest. The Devil shoots into the side of a skyscraper.

Kronos glances back at Lucifer to check that he's not up, before he turns to Zeus and helps him up. Backbiter lands in his right hand and he passes the blade to Zeus. "Deal with the demons," he glances into the Empire State Building, "and free them. With the demons, only cut. No stabbing, and no severing. I will take Lucifer."

Zeus stares at Kronos for several moments, before he slowly takes the black blade. "We will talk after."

"Good."

The gods turns and runs towards the Empire State building.

Kronos takes a breath to steady his nerves before he slowly turns to face his wayward brother clambering from the rubble.

Lucifer spreads his arms out. "Brother, don't make me do this."

"No one can ever make us to anything," Kronos retorts. "And this is _my_ invasion. Piss off."

"Let it never be said I didn't try," Lucifer says quietly.

"Trust me, it won't." Kronos slips his Archangel blade out of the sleeve of his jacket.

"Unarmed, my ass," Lucifer grumbles.

Kronos' mouth twitches up slightly. "You won't kill me."

"You are in my way," the Devil growls. "I don't want to do this, brother, but you're forcing my hand."

Kronos raises his blade and leaps across the street at Lucifer.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Kronos had always been outmatched by his brother Lucifer, and he knew that much wouldn't have changed.

But it still comes as a horrible shock when Lucifer manages to pin him against the side of a skyscraper, blood staining both their clothes. There are a few cuts on Lucifer, mainly on his arms, which leak grace from the Archangel blade. The majority of the cars are crushed from either Luke or Nick's body being flung into them, and a few lights have toppled over.

Kronos brings the Archangel blade up in a desperate attempt at skewering his brother, but Lucifer grabs his wrist and twists it until the blade drops to the ground.

A punch to the face shatters his nose and thoughts.

Kronos feels blood drip down into his mouth from his nose and spits it out to the side, as hard as it is with his brother's hand latched around his neck. "Well?" he demands.

Kronos can't reach the blade, and neither can Lucifer unless he wants to let go of his brother, something which Lucifer evidently realises as he decides to punch Kronos again. The force cracks Luke's head against the building behind him, making him grunt. "I _told_ you to _not_ force my hand, brother," Lucifer growls. His hand flexes slightly, allowing Kronos to gasp in the air needed to keep his vessel alive. "Yet still, here we are." Lucifer's other hand moves up to cup the side of Kronos' face. "I'm sorry, little brother."

This time, Kronos rolls his head with the punch in an attempt to lessen to blow. It still stings, both physically and mentally with the knowledge that it's his older brother harming him. The next punch cracks his cheekbone in a spray of blood.

Lucifer grits his teeth and shakes his vessel's hand out, before he sighs. "Are you sure you don't want to join me, little brother?" After the punches and harm, that almost seems like an effort at convincing Kronos, but the younger Archangel can hear the defeat in his brother's voice, the sadness.

"I don't know," Kronos rasps out, honestly; the blatant truth.

"Humans… they're _flawed. Abominations._ Yet you want to try to defend them?" Lucifer demands angrily. "You would choose them over your own brother?"

Kronos takes several moments to gather himself before replying. "Yes, they're flawed. But at least a lot of them _try_. The ones that try? They're the ones I'm doing this for. Do what you want with the murderers, the rapists and psychopaths, but I will defend those whom deserve it." He takes a deep breath. "I'm not choosing them over you, Luci. You will always be my brother, no matter what you do. But they need someone to protect them."

The Devil's eyes narrow. "And I suppose you believe that that someone is you?"

"Someone has to," Kronos grinds out. "It won't be you. Or Michael, Raphael – they made that _very_ clear. And Gabriel's fine with playing pagan."

Lucifer shakes his head. "Then I'm sorry, brother," he murmurs, his grip tightening around Kronos' throat.

"So am I."

With the next punch, darkness claims Kronos.

His grace works to heal Luke's body.

What seems only seconds later, a sharp punch to the face snaps him into awareness. His vision is blurry, Zeus' face before him only a vague shape. Darkness encroaches on him again and his head drops back with a faint sigh.

"Get… over… his soul." Oceanus' voice is sharp, cracking through the haze like a whip. "Zeus punch… again."

Instantly, another punch makes blood well up in Kronos' mouth. His hearing abruptly comes back in full-force, with screams and shouts and explosions making him wince.

"Kronos." Iapetus' voice.

"Yes," Hyperion says. That's the clearest thing Kronos has heard, and it falls heavy through the air. "Yes, you can touch my soul."

Kronos manages to grunt, his arm feeling like lead as he starts to raise it, only to feel dizzy and fall back. Vicious swear words echo from over him.

A warm hand touches Kronos' arm and he feels grace seep into his vessel, enough for his senses to return with complete clarity. Hyperion is crouched beside him, worry on his face. Behind him, the lobby of the Empire State building swims into view. Demigods are crouched just inside the doors, struggling to stop the hoard of demons from entering.

Kronos glances at Cas as the angel removes his hand. "Is that enough?" Cas asks, breathing deeper than usual.

Kronos grunts and stretches his right arm out towards Hyperion. The Titan instantly moves closer. "Ready?" Kronos questions, rolling up the sleeve of his right arm and letting his fingers settle on the Titan's bare chest.

Hyperion nods. "Yes."

Kronos' fingers sink into the Titan's chest. Hyperion hisses as light spills from his chest. The Archangel feels energy flood his vessel, racing through every muscle and cell as he touches Hyperion's soul.

After nearly a minute, Kronos carefully pulls back. As soon as his hand leaves Hyperion, the Titan falls back, grunting as he lands on his ass. "Enough?" Hyperion pants.

Kronos flexes his fingers. "For now." He pushes himself up and rolls his shoulders. "What happened?"

"Lucifer just left after knocking you out," Oceanus explains.

"What did you say to him?" Iapetus asks. "He looked… angry and upset."

Kronos acts as if he hadn't heard Iapetus' question. "How many demons remain?" He brushes a hand over his nose to heal it, tapping a finger against his other cuts and bruises to heal them.

"Enough."

He nods. "Good." His blade is still outside, but as long as no demon has stolen it, that's fine. He can retrieve it. "Out of my way," he orders the humans at the doors.

Sam and Dean are among them, and Dean shoots him a side glance. "Finally come to join the party?"

Kronos opens the doors and steps out into the hoard of demons. He fists his hands, light splaying from his fingers and exorcising the demons in his immediate vicinity. A step forwards, and he presses two fingers to the next two demons' foreheads.

A demon blade cuts into his side, another stabbed into his shoulder, and his response is to grab the two blades and turn them on their wielders, slashing long lines down their sides or arms. From there, a little grace, and the demons have been sent back to Hell.

It doesn't take long before the demons start smoking out, fleeing before the Archangel ravaging their numbers.

Kronos stops before the human Sally Jackson, eyes narrowing at the black eyes, and exorcises the demon that killed her son. He catches her before she can drop, lying her down on the road.

Slowly, the doors open. Sam and Dean are the first out, staring around at the bodies over the street.

"Boy, am I glad you showed up, buddy," Dean says in relief. "So… uh, how'd the chat upstairs go?"

Kronos glances back at him, before he turns to where man of the Olympian demigods are crowded. "That is none of your business, Hunter."

Dean winces. "That bad, huh?"

There's a mutual stiffening of muscles when Kronos stops behind Annabeth and Thalia.

Annabeth wheels around, dagger in hand, and – completely disregarding her own life – lunges at Kronos. He acts quickly, hand snapping up and latching onto her wrist, then twisting until he hears a satisfying crack. Annabeth cries out in pain, and he lets her go, stepping around her.

"I wish to help," he informs Thalia and the others, all too aware that his eyes are Luke's cerulean blue.

"Why don't I just _gut_ you instead?" Thalia demands.

"Because then how would I help?"

"He's dead, jackass," Nico spits out.

"I am well aware, but I am an Archangel. Resurrection is in the job description," Kronos remarks. "Do you wish for me to drag his soul back from whence it went or not?"

"If it's possible," Thalia says slowly, "then you have to swear that Percy will come back whole. Not zombie-Percy."

Kronos snorts. "I will not swear. You will have to trust me. There are many things which could go wrong, and I cannot guarantee success."

"What could go wrong?" Annabeth demands.

Kronos glances back at her, before grasping her wrist and healing it, swiftly letting go before she can scratch his eyes out. "He may not wish to return, for one. I am an Archangel, so we need not worry about angels attempting to stop me. _But_ the Fates may attempt to pose a problem."

"The Fates," Annabeth echoes flatly.

"Territorial bitches when it comes to souls," Kronos growls out. "Especially Greek ones." He rubs his hands together. "Should be fun." He presses two fingers to Percy's forehead and his other hand to his chest, over his heart. "I need silence. And an alcoholic drink for after."

Dean snorts. "Any specific kind?"

"Strong." There's a tense silence as everyone watches Kronos for several long minutes, until Kronos sighs and leans back. "Bitches."

"What?"

"They have already claimed his soul," Kronos muses. "Shame." He snaps his fingers, summoning the Three Fates. "His soul," he says flatly, jerking a finger at Percy. "Return it."

"We cannot do that," Atropos returns. "He is dead."

Kronos snorts. "He was supposed to live until the ripe old ages."

"He was," Clotho agrees. "Until you revealed your identity."

"You are well aware that each change can drastically alter Fate," Lachesis remarks.

"This is your own fault," Atropos finishes.

"I will have no qualms about tearing his thread off you," Kronos hisses, stalking towards the Three Fates. "You have been working alone, dispensing fate as you please. You should refer to Archangels, as you always have in the past."

"We see no Archangel here," Clotho says flatly.

The street lights pop overhead and the expressions of the Fates suddenly change to agony as they fall to their knees. Clotho chokes up ichor. Luke's blue eyes disappear behind blazing gold. "You will do as I say," Kronos booms. "The life-string of Perseus Jackson," he orders. A shimmering sea green string appears in Atropos' hands. "Give it to me."

It flies from Atropos' hands into Luke's. Two halves of one string coiled in the palm of his hand.

"Now leave."

The Three Fates stagger to their feet and disappear, glaring murderously at Kronos.

"Those were the Fates?" Dean asks. "As in spin the threads of life?"

"Yes," Kronos murmurs, turning the string over in his hand. He holds his other hand over the string, murmuring words in enochian under his breath. When he removes his hand, the string is whole. Kronos turns to Percy, crouches, and presses two fingers to his forehead.

Percy takes in a shuddering breath.

Instantly, mutters spring up around Kronos and Percy. Kronos puts a hand on Percy's chest. "Easy," he says, splaying his hand out. He feels Percy's heart beating against his palm. All body functions working properly, he notes with satisfaction. Kronos holds the life-string out to Percy. "This is yours." He lets his eyes bleed back to cerulean blue as he locks gazes with Percy. "The Fates claimed your soul, your life, as theirs. They will attempt to kill you again, if they are foolish."

"What… I was in the Underworld," Percy stammers. "What the Hades?"

Kronos grips his shoulder, forcing Percy to look at him. "The Fates will try to kill you again," he says slowly. "This," he holds the life-string out to Percy, "needs to be protected. If it gets cut, you die. No exceptions."

"What do you want?" Percy demands.

Kronos leans closer to him. "I want you to say _yes_."

"Don't do it," Dean says instantly. "Say yes to an angel of any kind, and they'll do what they want. They need consent. Any yes will work."

Kronos sighs. "Specify that I can alter your life-string. Nothing else, I promise."

"Why?"

"As long as they can touch this string, they can kill you before your time. Before _God_ wishes for you to die. I'm not sure how much you know about the rules of the universe, but _nothing_ happens before God wishes it. So, say yes."

"Uh… yes, you can alter my life-string for the best?" Percy asks.

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Percy exclaims.

Golden light from Kronos' palm wraps around the sea green string, intertwining with the green fibres until it's laced with gold. Wordlessly, Kronos lets the string drop into Percy's hand. "They cannot touch it. You are a master of your own Fate, until Father decides that your life is over."

Percy slowly nods, and Kronos steps back to allow the demigods to crowd the son of Poseidon.

He smiles faintly and tilts his head up to look at the rising sun. "Are you going to shoot?" he asks softly. Instantly, the demigods snap around, their eyes widening slightly when they see Dean, with a gun's barrel pressed against the back of Kronos' head. "It didn't work out so well last time for you."

He turns until the barrel is pressed between his eyes. "Shoot."

Dean grits his teeth. "I didn't miss that little conversation you had with Lucifer before he knocked you out. What did he say?"

Kronos snorts. "Nothing I didn't already know."

" _What did he say?"_ Dean snarls.

"Dean," Sam says quietly, "he just saved us."

"Yeah? He and the Devil had a little brotherly chat, Sammy. Of course I'm going to want to know what they talked about." He turns back to Kronos. "Any talk about taking down humanity?"

"Plenty," Kronos says flatly. "He wouldn't be Lucifer without talking about _that_."

"Any agreements going around?" Dean demands. "You _did_ help him in the Fall."

Kronos tilts his head to the side. "Where's my drink?"

Dean lifts the bottle of beer, not taking his hand off the gun. "Here. Tell us what you talked about."

"We discussed the flaws of humans and Lucifer attempted to convince me to help him. I told him to piss off," Kronos slowly reaches up and grips the barrel.

"That's it?"

Kronos knocks his hand out of the way, the human involuntary firing the gun at the movement. The bullet ricocheted off the road. A millisecond later, Kronos had the gun – next bullet ready to be fired – under Dean's chin, the human's back pressed against his chest. "Your questions are irritating me," Kronos hisses.

Dean swallows. "Put the gun down and we'll talk properly," he managed.

Kronos snorts. "You just had me at gunpoint. I'm merely returning the favour. Tell your little brother to drop his gun."

"Sam," Dean grinds out. "Drop it."

"Dean—"

"You wanted to know what we discussed?" Kronos demands.

"Yeah," Dean says, "that would be nice."

Kronos' finger hovers over the trigger. "The _flaws_ of mankind, the abominations that they can be. How they are _unworthy_ of Father's love. How he – Lucifer – still _loves_ me." He clicks the safety on. "And I told him that you may be flawed, may be abominations, but at least some of you try. I told him that I would protect those that try, that he would not kill them. He was… displeased with my answer." Kronos steps back, empties the gun of the magazine, and hands it back to Dean. "Is that satisfactory enough for you?"

Dean stares at him, eyes slightly narrowed. "You agree with him."

Kronos lets out a bitter laugh. "Of course I agree with Lucifer. He's my _brother._ I've always agreed with him. But unlike him, I'm willing to protect the few that try. That's why he was angry, why he left. Because I said no." He flicks a finger towards the gun. "You can put that away now. You too, Sammy. And I want my beer."


End file.
